Butterflies
by iHeartMusic-27
Summary: Spring is finally here. Because of the beautiful weather, Mentor Ji let's the rangers have a day off. Mike and Emily decide to go on a picnic in the woods. Yet again, Mike finds himself boosting Emily's confidence.


**Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've posted, sorry guys! I've had horrible writers block and just, ugh. Anyways, when I wrote this it was a bit past one (in the morning) and so I (naturally) thought I'd try writing another samurai story. I know the season is over but it's not too late! Anyways, I apologize if this story sucks and is rather short, bear in mind it was past one a.m. and this story is a result of my tired mind running wild. Well, enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks! XOXOX**

**Butterflies**

**Summary: Spring is finally here. Because of the beautiful weather, Mentor Ji let's the rangers have a day off. Mike and Emily decide to go on a picnic in the woods. Yet again, Mike finds himself boosting Emily's confidence.**

Emily and Mike wandered in the forest looking for the perfect place to have their picnic. It was a warm spring day and the two wanted to take advantage of the warming weather. The snow had finally melted and the animals were coming out from hiding. Birds were coming back from the south, deer and their fawns were roaming around, and the flowers were coming into bloom.

"I am so glad the weather is finally starting to warm up!" Emily exclaimed as she helped Mike lay out their red and white checkered picnic blanket.

"I'm just glad that Mentor Ji gave us the day off." Mike said with a smile. He straightened out the blanket before taking a seat beside Emily.

"Yeah, it feels good to get out." Emily said.

Mike nodded in agreement. He pulled the picnic basket over and started placing the food on the blanket. He had packed all of Emily's favorite foods. He even went as far as to make her favorite dessert, apple pie.

"Mike! Did you make all this?" Emily gasped.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Mike said as he gestured to the food around them.

"Of course I do! I can't believe you went through all the trouble to make this stuff though!" Emily exclaimed.

"Only the best for you Em." Mike smirked. He leaned over and stole a kiss from his girlfriend.

Emily smile was returned by Mike "Let's eat!" he exclaimed.

Emily giggled and gratefully accepted the sandwich Mike offered her. Emily finished her sandwich and grabbed a handful of grapes.

"Think you can catch this in your mouth?" Emily asked playfully.

"Try me." Mike smirked.

Emily tossed the grape and Mike successfully caught it in his mouth. He smiled with victory before taking some of the grapes from her hand.

"Okay, your turn." Mike said.

Emily laughed and opened her mouth wide. After several attempts Emily finally caught one in her mouth. The game continued until all of the food from the picnic was gone. When everything was gone they put all the containers back into the basket before Emily jumped up from her seat on the blanket. She walked over to backpack and pulled out a frizbee she brought from home.

"Wanna play?" Emily said happily.

Mike and Emily tossed the plastic disc back and forth before Mike got tired of throwing the frizbee. He ran over to Emily when she had the frizbee and picked her up by the waist.

"Mike!" Emily squealed, "What are you doing? Put me down!" Emily yelled, but she was trying so hard not to laugh it was barely considered a yell.

"Not until you admit that I won!" Mike said playfully.

"Never!" Emily exclaimed.

"Don't make me do this!" Mike said as he tickled her sides. Emily erupted into a fit of giggles and begged for him to stop in between laughs.

"Mike! Stop it!" Emily said as she rolled on the ground. Mike kneeled in front of her as he kept tickling her sides.

"Admit it and I'll stop!" Mike laughed.

"Okay, okay, you won!" Emily admitted defeat.

Mike finally ceased with the tickle attack and lay down beside her. He pulled her closer to him as they lay on their picnic blanket and watched the sunset.

Emily let out a content sigh as admired the vibrant colours in the sky while she lay her head on her boyfriend's chest. Mike had one arm underneath her, holding her close. His other hand was holding hers. Emily could hear his heart beat and feel his chest rise and fall with each breath, this only made her smile as she continued to watch the vanishing sun.

"The sunset looks so beautiful." Emily said looking up at her boyfriend.

"There's something more beautiful in my arms." Mike smiled as he looked at Emily with lovingly.

Mike reached his head down and gave Emily another gentle kiss before they turned their attention back to the sky.

"You can't mean that." Emily said after a few moments of silence.

"I can't mean what?" Mike asked with a puzzled expression.

"What you said about me and the sky." Emily sighed.

"Of course I mean it. You're my gorgeous little butterfly." Mike smiled and kissed her forehead.

Emily gave a slight smile as she kept her gaze focused on the sky. Mike looked down and saw Emily looked upset.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Mike finally asked her.

Emily looked up at him, "Oh, nothing."

"There's something wrong, I can tell." he replied.

"It's just, I don't believe you." Emily let out another sigh.

"Why?" Mike asked, confused.

"All of my childhood I was called ugly and fat and horrible names. Then I came to the Shiba house, and I start dating you, and you call me beautiful. I want to believe you, but I can't. Whenever I look in the mirror I just see ugly. I don't like what I see. I don't see what you see." Emily confessed.

As Emily spoke a yellow butterfly flew above their heads. Mike smiled when he saw the small creature flying around from plant to plant. He sat up, causing Emily to move her head and sit up as well. Mike turned his head so he was facing her and moved his hand so it was on top of hers.

"You have butterflies out in the country right?" Mike asked.

"Of course, I lived in the country. I'm not from another planet." Emily answered.

"Just checking." Mike chuckled.

"Why?" Emily asked curiously.

Mike looked at his girlfriend as the sun finally went down. The sky was a purple-y blue, the stars were shining bright, and the moon was shining in a way that lit up her entire face. Mike smiled as he marveled in her beauty. He didn't understand how she couldn't see what he saw, how the bullies couldn't see what he did.

"Butterflies can't see their wings. They can't see how truly beautiful they are. People are like that as well," Mike said as he looked into her eyes lovingly, "you're my butterfly Em."

Emily's smile reached from ear to ear. She reached up and gave Mike a kiss. When they had to break apart for air Emily's smile was still on her face.

"Mike, that was beautiful." Emily said sweetly.

"Just like you." Mike said with a smirk as he kissed her again.


End file.
